Douglass Murphy (Legends)
Douglass Murphy, better known as "Doug", is a pilot and melee combatant for the Kids Next Door. Doug's code number is Numbuh 59. Legends Universe Early Days In 2004, Doug lived in Rhode Island, a state ruled by Teenz. It was only after a public defeat of the Teenz by the Kids Next Door did Doug find the courage to join the organization. Attending the Arctic Training Program, Doug graduated and was stationed in Sector Q in Rhode Island. During between 2004 and 2005, Doug and the rest of Sector Q became involved with a country known as "New Chloris". There Doug met the child ruler Shia Alaya. The two would become close over the years, much to Doug's best friend, Gwen's displeasure. Sometime later, Numbuh 416 took Doug aside, informing him of his decision to name him his successor as Sector Q Leader. This in turn created friction between Doug and fellow team member, Numbuh 2030. Unofficial Diplomat Shipping War Darkest Hour Rhode Island Conflict After the fall of the Kids Next Door, like most other operatives, Doug was inducted into the Teens Next Door, becoming the leader of the Rhode Island branch of the organization. During his time as leader, Doug made the decision to keep the TND's actions in the shadows as the United Vigilantes fought a public war against the Rhode Island Teen Cell. Personality & Traits The everyman, Doug is a normal kid who's done being afraid. Doug is a bit of a romantic, as evident with his ability to attract the attention of the ruler of another country. Relationships *Gwen Tucker: Gwen and Doug have been friends since meeting in Kindergarten. As their friendship has grown, Gwen has developed a crush on Doug. *Garret O'Neal: Garret is Doug's best friend. The two knew each other since they were in diapers. It was Doug who convinced Garret to join the KND. Despite his secretive nature, Garret tells Doug everything. *Shia Alaya: In order to ensure the safety of the KND, Doug began to date Shia, the Princess and Ruler of New Chloris. Since dating, Doug's feelings for Shia have become genuine. *Numbuh Infinity: Doug understands what needs to be in order to ensure the survival of the Kids Next Door. To this end he's willing to work with Infinity. *Numbuh 416: Numbuh 416 saw great things in Doug. Because of this, Dylan meant for Doug to take his place as leader when he was gone. After his death, Dylan's personal effects were handed to Doug. *Nolan York: Doug and Nolan are rivals to an extent. After Numbuh 416's death, a rift grew between the two who debated what to do in honor of their mentor. Doug led an exodus, taking the majority of their team to avenge their leader, while Nolan remained with Sector Q. *Cassandra Abrams: As teammates, Doug was always meant to trust Cassie, but for some reason he's always found her a bit off. After her betrayal, Doug would always think back to the times he could have voiced his opinion, if anything to have prevented the wrong she caused. Appearances *Kids Next Door: Agenda *Numbuh 832 (Story) *The Prospectors: Visible in Darkness *Kids Next Door: Revelations *Numbuh 2030: Destination Detention *Numbuh 2030: Watching Storms Trivia *The idea of Doug having a relationship with a ruler of another country stems from past stories set in other universes how Doug was known to have kissed a Princess, only to end up almost causing an international incident. Category:Legends Universe Category:Males Category:Sector Q Members (Legends) Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists